


overload

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryo's an alien for real, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, by which I mean, via the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Ryo's mating season... Kenta agrees to help him out, but gets in over his head.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	overload

**Author's Note:**

> Its tentacle day!! Ryo has two tentacle dicks in this fic. Just so you know
> 
> WARNING! Today's fic involves Kenta initially consenting to have sex with Ryo, but Ryo ends up going further/harder than Kenta wants and ignores his wishes.

Kenta noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Ryo had been during practice, but he didn't expect Ryo to pull him aside afterward, looking more dazed than usual. "Hey, Kenken..." His face was a little flushed, and Kenta was suddenly worried that he'd overworked himself right on the day of the concert.

"Ryo? What's wrong?"

"It's... that time of the year again," Ryo muttered. "Ehehe... I got so excited over LRFes that I overlooked it, but..."

It took a second for Kenta to suss out the meaning of Ryo's words, and his eyebrows shot straight up once he realized. Now that he thought of it, it was almost a year to the day since Kenta had first found out about Ryo's condition.

He checked his watch. It was nearly time to head over to the concert hall to begin rehearsals... Kenta would have hoped that Ryo could hold out until after the concert, but the fact that Ryo was coming to him like this, despite knowing how pressed they were for time, meant he couldn't.

Seeing the uncertain expression on Ryo's face, Kenta patted his arm and told him, reassuringly, "We'll take care of it." Ryo gave him a look of tired relief.

First things first, Kenta had to come up with an excuse to get away. He told the rest of the band to go ahead to the venue without them, that he and Ryo had to run a few errands before the show, but they'd definitely arrive before it caused any problems. Since Kenta always put the band at his number one priority, no one doubted his words for a second - though Miyuki muttered something he didn't care to listen to under his breath.

As the others headed to the show venue, Kenta and Ryo went back to the share house. The ride in the cab was clearly tense; Kenta could see the way Ryo's throat bobbed as he grew restless in his seat. From what Kenta remembered from the last year, Ryo's species had a cyclical mating season wherein the mature adults were driven to copulate. It was brought on by a sudden onset of increased arousal that gradually grew more intense and painful until the adult was able to have sex.

It was in those circumstances that Kenta had first found out about Ryo's... particular biology. He must have been trying to ignore the signs during practice and focus on their concert, but looking at how uncomfortable he was, Ryo had clearly reached his limit.

He seemed almost out of it by the time they arrived at the share house. When Kenta helped him out of the cab, Ryo clung to his arm - spreading his feverish body heat to Kenta. "Kenken..." he practically moaned. Underneath Ryo's clothes, Kenta could feel something squirming, rubbing against his leg.

Oh... Kenta swallowed, guiding him as quickly as he could to the door. "We're almost there, Ryo."

It was a wonder that they managed to make it back to Ryo's room first without him bowling Kenta over. Before he could even try to undress, Ryo's hands were on him, unbuckling his belt and stripping his clothes off. "Sorry," he huffed, his voice heavy, pleading. Kenta wasn't sure what he meant, until he felt something slender and wet rubbing against his bare ass. The tendril of Ryo's cock crept into the crevice there, finding his hole, as the second pressed between Kenta's legs and coiled around his sac.

Already?! "Wait! Ryo - let me prepare first -" Kenta tried to squirm away, but Ryo firmly grabbed around his middle, his body pressed to Kenta's back.

"Don't need it. It'll fit," Ryo insisted. It was true that the tentacles were thin at first, and Kenta could feel the slick fluid covering it as it wriggled its way inside. He gasped, back arching as Ryo pushed the tentacle further into his ass.

"A-ah," Kenta gasped, feeling it work deeper, thickening into a more substantial girth near the base. Even though the intrusion stung, his cock instantly hardened once the tentacle began to move. It was thrusting in and out of his ass, squirming against places so deep inside that it made his body throb all over.

Ryo's rough breath was echoing in his ears, and he moaned. "Kenken, so good, I need..."

"Ryo!?" Kenta couldn't restrain the note of panic in his voice when he felt the second tentacle traveling upward. No longer content to simply rub against him, Ryo guided it toward Kenta's already filled hole. He really wasn't planning to do that, was he? Kenta's worst suspicions were confirmed when Ryo's thrusting stopped, and another tapered tentacle joined the first. "Ryo, stop - that's too much!" he struggled against Ryo's iron grip, hoping to make him come to his senses. "I can't fit both of them!"

"It... it'll fit," Ryo said again, not deterred at all as he tried to squeeze both of his cocks inside of Kenta. They were both wetter than before, oozing more slippery fluid as though that would solve the problem. Kenta groaned in pain as the tentacles forced his ass open wider, wiggling and wiggling, digging inside him. His abused hole was already stretched to the limit, and his gut was completely stuffed full, but Ryo only kept the onslaught coming.

Kenta gasped pitifully, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. It hurt, but his cock was aching, too, the thick tendrils bumping up against his prostate with every repositioning, every attempt to get a little further into his heat. "Kenken," Ryo was whimpering, half in apology and desperation. Kenta wished that he would come right then and end the torment, but he wasn't nearly so lucky. Instead, Ryo started to move, pumping both tentacles in and out of him in a quick, back and forth motion.

"Ah!" Kenta couldn't stop himself from crying out, his ass being fucked full in rapid succession. Tears were streaming down his face and his mouth was open wide, drool spilling out of one corner. His hard cock bobbed up and down as Ryo embraced him tighter, making sure he couldn't get away until he had his fill. Kenta wanted to ask him to slow down, to take it easy on him, anything, but his head was just as scrambled as his stomach. All Kenta could do was take it, gasping wordlessly.

"A-ah, I'm... coming..." It was a relief to finally hear those words, even if it was followed by both of Ryo's tentacles thrusting deep. Ryo grunted as they writhed in Kenta's gut and began to pump out his release. A hot surge of thick fluid flooded Kenta's ass as Ryo came - it just kept going, until it was spilling out of his asshole, dripping down his legs and onto the floor.

Ryo belatedly tried to give Kenta some sort of pleasure, clumsily pulling at his cock. The intense physical stimulus was too much, every part of his lower half screaming out in abuse. Kenta's vision nearly blanked as his orgasm overtook him. He gasped, his ass clenching weakly around Ryo's tentacles as he came in Ryo's hand, body shaking.

It took a long, long moment for Kenta to regain his senses. So long that Ryo had already brought him to the bathroom in an attempt to clean up the mess. His kicked puppy expression was the first thing that he saw when his vision focused. "I'm sorry... I couldn't hold back at all. Are you okay, Kenken?"

"I... I'm fine," Kenta said, though he only half believed it. Ryo had gotten a washcloth and was attempting to wipe up Kenta's body, but Kenta urged him away. "I can take care of the rest. You need to get ready, too." Ryo looked reluctant to leave him, but he knew better than to argue with him.

Kenta shakily got to his feet once he was alone in the bathroom. Ryo's seed was still leaking out of his aching ass and he felt like he'd been run over by a bus, all only two hours before their big concert was going to take place... Kenta took a long, shaking sigh and turned on the shower. He'd hold it together somehow, at least for tonight, to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

That was part of his job as GYROAXIA's leader.


End file.
